


Fucking Fruit

by jadenyuckyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadenyuckyy/pseuds/jadenyuckyy
Summary: You say goodbye to Castiel one last time
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fucking Fruit

Standing on the edge of the portal to what they call 'Super Hell', your best friend Castiel is next to you looking more nervous than usual.  
"(Y/N), I have to tell you something," he gulps  
You whip around to see him looking over the horizon with tears in his eyes and a bittersweet smile etched onto his face.  
"Wha-, what is it Cas?"  
He finally takes your hand into his and confesses his bible, "(Y/N)... you have changed me. You have changed my life for the better,"  
You shift to finally fully look into his eyes, "What are you talking about?"  
Castiel looks over to the portal one last time, wind whipping his beautiful brown locks into his eyes, wicking away at his tears. He takes a deep breath and locks onto your (E/C) orbs.  
"I... I love you (Y/N)."  
You stand in shock. You can't believe what you're hearing. After knowing Castiel for so many years he utters the words you'd never thought you would ever, in a million years, hear.  
You're now shaking. You're enraged. You hate him and you're disgusted. Castiel is still sitting there with his dumb, stupid smile, crying, after feeling true happiness for the first time and all you can feel for the poor man is pure hatred.  
You scowl at him.  
"Fucking fruit."  
You tighten your grip on the heavy bat in your hand.  
You swing as hard as you can.  
You beat him over the head, knocking him to the ground.  
You hit him repeatedly, screaming out that you hate him with every heavy whack.  
You stand up and look to the portal, back to Cas, then back to the portal.  
You drag him over the edge and kick his limp body off the edge.  
You have finally ended Homosexuality.


End file.
